Siempre cuesta arriba
by Fernandha's
Summary: Cualquiera que los observara bien podría decirlo: Eran felices, pese a todo. Porque ambos podían pedir mil años de guerras, de sufrimientos. Sólo si esos fueran equivalentes a una vida (y muerte quizá) al lado de ellas.


**Renuncia de derechos: **La canción The Climb pertenece tanto Miley Cyrus [intérprete] como a Jessi Alexander y Jon Mabe [compositores]. A John Shanks [productor] y discográfica: Hollywood Records, Lyric Street Records. Como promotora y banda sonora de _Hannah Montana: La película_.

*Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a: **Jotaká Rowling** y asociados. El escrito fue elaborado sin fines de lucro y mera diversión.

**Resumen: **Cualquiera que los observara bien podría decirlo: _Eran felices_, pese a todo. Porque ambos podían pedir mil años de guerras, de sufrimientos. Sólo si esos fueran equivalentes a una vida (y muerte quizá) al lado de ellas.

**Capítulos: **1/único.

**Rango: **K+

**Género: **Confort – Romance – Amistad - Entendimiento [primordialmente]

**Menciones: **Realizado para la actividad: ¡Inspírate en esa canción! De FFL, por la usuaria y moderadora de Historias Multimedia: Alessandra Schwarz. Dedicado a todas(os) aquellas(os) que gusten de la saga o la canción, y a mi musa personal, Ámber. Eres la mejor mujer del mundo, preciosa, gracias a ti mi vida no se ha ido al caño, llegaste a salvarme, me ayudaste cuando más lo necesite y evitaste que cometiera una estupidez de la hoy pude haberme arrepentido por el resto de mis vidas. A alucard y Adess, por todas las aventuras en fb, los amo.

**Iniciado-Realizado: **03-Mayo-2013

**Finalizado-Publicado: **14-Mayo-2013

**Estado: **Completo/Finalizado.

**Palabras: **1,691

**Beteado/por/:** Sin betear -3-

**Personaje(s) principal(s):** Hermione Jane Granger & Ronald Bilius Weasley

**Personaje(s) antagónico(s):** Ginevra Molly Weasley & Harry James Potter

**Notas: **Publicado en FFL bajo el pseudónimo _Fernandha_, siendo éste el espacio necesario para mencionar que es de la misma autoría. La actividad consiste en escribir algo relacionado o en base a una canción, tratando de transmitir un poco de lo que ésta quiere decirnos sin la necesidad de colocar la letra.

**Canción: **The climb – Miley Cyrus

**Enlace a la música [eliminando los espacios correspondientes]: **

Primer enlace, realizado por la usuaria FiraLili:

www. you tube watch?v =xC MQhqiw278

Segundo enlace, video original:

www. you tube watch?v =NG 2zyeVRcbs

Siempre cuesta arriba

...

….

…

…..

….

…

..

.

Hay veces en las que deseas poder tocarla, saber que su tibieza no es una ilusión causada por el dolor de aquella batalla, ser plenamente consiente que, pese a todo esto, sigue contigo, a tu lado. Sin juzgarte, sin reclamar nada, aceptando la persona que hoy muestras ser; aquella que sobrevivió a una guerra, con cicatrices en el alma que jamás dejaran de recordarte lo que dejaste de ser, lo que eres y lo que siempre serás pese a quien le pese.

Pero no lo haces.

Porque piensas que puedes despertarla, y no lo deseas. Como cada noche, sólo te dedicas a observarla, tan bella como cuando la conociste, tan única y especial que sientes que sólo es un sueño y temes despertar, volver a una realidad en la cual ésa persona que hoy está contigo abriera los ojos sólo para darse cuenta de que a tu lado ninguno de sus sueños podrá cumplirse.

Sólo que estás plenamente consiente que ella no es así.

Es la única cosa que agradeces, el poder conocerla como nadie.

Adviertes un movimiento en la mullida cama, la miras enredarse entre las sabanas, quizá buscando una posición más cómoda o sólo talvez volviendo a tener aquellos sueños que a ninguno de los dos deja atormentar. No lo sabes, sólo te recuestas y acaricias con la yema de tus dedos su brazo, desde la punta del codo hasta el inicio de su cabello, perdiéndote entre aquellas hebras cafés. Desenredando aquella revoltosa melena que tanto amas, inclinando tu cabeza sólo para comprobar que el olor a jazmín que desprendía en su juventud sigue ahí, intacto. No puedes evitar sonreír, Ronald. La amas, más que a nada en el mundo.

El cómo se refugia en ti al buscar un reconfortante calor, la sonrisa que se extiende en su rostro al comenzar a despertarse y ver aquellos ojos dormilones abrirse con lentitud; apreciando cada movimiento realizado.

—Buenos días, Ron —te saluda.

Levantas tu cara de su cabello, sin dejar de mirarla, siguiendo con aquellas caricias que te provocan un cosquilleo por toda tu anatomía. Tus dedos se detienen en su hombro y avanzan a sus pómulos, masajeándolos con lentitud, disfrutando el leve y casi imperceptible ronroneo que ambos sueltan. Porque les agrada, saberse juntos después de todo.

—Buenos días, amor —les contestas. Aún algo incómodo por aquello, que vamos, tú nunca has sido un cursi. Pero por verla feliz harías cualquier cosa.

Te inclinas y la besas, pacientemente.

Moviendo tus labios con parsimonia lentitud al momento en que ella comienza a hacerlo, tu mano derecha se engancha a su diminuta cintura mientras la otra deja sus pómulos y prosigue a masajear el cuero cabelludo de tu esposa.

Las sientes temblar, las sientes gemir contra tu boca. Y gimes, porque eso es algo que no puedes negar, disfrutas de todo. Arremetes con mayor fuerza, sin llegar a lastimarla, y el lento movimiento pasa a uno más irregular, donde en varias ocasiones dientes chocan y lenguas luchan por territorio… pero sin olvidar su propósito inicial.

Amarla.

Se separan, por falta de aire. Sus pechos se mueven abruptamente de arriba abajo; abres los ojos, sin estar plenamente seguro cuándo fue que los cerraste, y la observas.

Ella sonrojada de la manera más dulce que puedes recordar, con el carmín adornando sus mejillas. Sus labios sonrosados, húmedos por el beso antes dado. Y tú, Ronald, tan rojo como tu cabellera… desde le inicio de tus labios hasta el final de tus orejas. ¿Qué puedes decir? Es una maña de tu cuerpo que no puedes controlar, y que ciertamente no te importa mucho; la observas con mayor devoción, sonríes y abrazas.

—Te amo, Herm —le dices en el oído. La sientes acariciar tu espalda, de la única manera en que ella sabe hacerlo.

—Yo también, Ron —te dice, acurrucando su cabeza entre tu cuello y clavícula—. Más que a nada en el mundo.

Y sonríes.

Porque sabes que es verdad.

* * *

Ambos bajan las escaleras, con los dedos entrelazados.

La miras caminar directamente a la cocina. La escuchas refunfuñar en varios momentos por la falta de orden que Harry presenta en su despensa, pero sabes que lo hace para evitar llorar. Porque la conoces tan bien, Ron, Hermione lo hace porque está feliz, tranquila, orgullosa de los grandes logros que juntos han cometido; sabe que de aquellos niños que alguna vez fueron hoy son sólo _esto._

Ya no más _Elegido_. Sólo Harry, el ministro y auror.

Ya no más _sabelotodo. _Sólo Hermione, la defensora de derechos.

Ya no más _comadreja. _Sólo Ronald, el auror que no deja de amar el Quidditch.

Suspiras, regresando tu mirada al pasillo en donde cuelgan fotos. Tan diferentes, tan nítidas…

Sientes que algo recorre tu mejilla.

Llevas tu mano a tu rostro, porque no puedes evitar llorar tú tampoco. Te arden los ojos, Ronald, y dejas escapar alguna que otra lágrima, pero quieres evitar llorar; porque si lo haces lo único que puedes conseguir es recordar. _Recordar_ el pasado, un pasado que jamás negarás y, sin embargo, no quieres sacar a la luz, ya que aún te duelen las heridas… las pérdidas. Aún sientes el temor de ver algún periódico y ver una masacre, salir a la calle y ver pura destrucción. Cerrar los ojos para volver al momento en el que fueron capturados en aquella mansión y escucharla gritar, a ella, a tu esposa, a tu Hermione.

Frotas levemente tus ojos.

La fotografía de Harry cargando a Ginny el día de su boda se repite ante ti. Haciéndote recordar que ya todo acabó, que dejes de sufrir.

Escuchas pasos acercándose, volteas la mirada y ves a tu hermanita, a la que alguna vez fue la _chiquilla_ más _endemoniadamente_ irritante por hablar _a cada minuto_ de tu colega, Harry Potter… hoy, la esposa del mismo. Con el cabello más largo de lo que podía recordar, tan grande como una mujer casada debía ser.

—Hola, Ron —te saluda animadamente. Y sonríes.

—Hola, Gin —respondes—. Herm está en la cocina.

Y le miras seguir la misma dirección.

Vuelves tu vista al corredor al escuchar pasos.

—Hola, colega —saludas.

—Hola, hermano —te responde.

Chocan sus manos, como hacían desde niños y sonríen.

—Hhm, ha sido gran idea. Esto del viaje —le mencionas, separándote al cabo de unos minutos.

—Supongo que sí —sume los hombros—. Ginny agradece el poder dormir tranquila, sin tener que levantarse a ver a James, Albus o evitar que Lily arremeta contra sus vestidos en busca de parecerse a mamá.

—Oh, compañero. Hugo se ha vuelto un revoltoso, además siento que Rose se parece cada día más a Mione —sonríes—. Si no hago algo _como su mami dijo que debía ser_ pone las manos en su cintura y comienza con un sermón —es entonces cuando ambos comienzan a carcajear.

—¿Qué es tan divertido, chicos? —escuchas que dice tu esposa.

—Espero que no planeen otra de sus peleas en Quidditch. Aún no se recuperan del choque que tuvieron, hasta sus escobas se niegan a que las monten —reprendió tu hermana.

—Oh, vamos —utilizas tu tono más infantil—. Ya te dije que ésos pájaros se nos atravesaron y Harry, tan bueno como es, sólo evitó que chocáramos con ellos. No fue tan malo —bufaste divertido.

—¿Caer contra un árbol no te parece tan malo? —te dice Hermione.

—¿Y qué pasó después, hermanito?, ¿no rompieron una ventana de la casa con la snitch?

—No es justo, dos contra uno —rolas los ojos, sin borrar tu sonrisa—. Vamos, colega. ¡Ayúdame!

—Vamos, Ron. No pelees, ellas siempre ganan —ríe Harry. Y resoplas entre burlas.

—¡Mujeres! —le respondes finalmente.

—¡Hombres! —ríen ellas, volviendo a su labor en la cocina.

—Espero que al menos los niños estén bien —mencionas después de unos minutos.

—Andrómeda los cuidará —te responde tu amigo—. Además, hace un buen tiempo que ninguno de los dos ve a Teddy, estarán bien.

Asientes, al fin y al cabo sabes que es cierto.

Admiras la habitación.

—Ha pasado un buen tiempo —murmuras.

—Diecinueve años —aprueba Harry.

—A veces siento que esto puede ser un sueño, Harry… y tengo miedo.

—Todos lo tenemos, Ron. Ésa guerra no es algo que fácilmente se pueda olvidar, pero debemos seguir adelante. Disfrutar de lo que tenemos.

—¿Y si algún día despertamos de este sueño? —le dices.

—Pues volveremos a dormir, compañero —te dice, con una mano en tu hombro.

—Ahora tenemos libertad, pero… ¿por cuánto tiempo? —bufas.

—Ciertamente, no sabría decirte si con aquello ganamos o perdimos en realidad —lo ves sumir sus hombros—. Sólo disfruta lo que poseemos _ahora_, Ron.

_Cada vez más cerca,_ te había dicho tu madre en tiempos de guerra. _A un solo paso del mañana, del futuro y la libertad…_

Cuando aquella mirada verde y la tuya se cruzaron, lo comprobaste. _Tu madre tenía toda la razón._ Harry y tú podían volver a sufrir toda aquella guerra, de inicio a fin, cuantas veces fueran necesarias sólo si el final era el mismo. Sólo si ellas seguían en su vida. Sólo si cada paso los conducían al futuro, a la libertad, al amor.

Sonriendo, ambos se acercaron a la cocina, entre bromas y planes de un futuro partido de Quidditch; dejando a las fotografías repetirse una y otra vez en el transcurso del camino. Desde aquella boda, hasta la salida de campo que alguna vez realizaron, una que otra de ellos dos uniformados, una que otra de ellas con unas conocidas. De cumpleaños con sus hijos y aniversarios con sus parejas a festividades que eran tradición familiar.

Y lo sabías Ronald, tanto como Harry: podían ser valientes, podían amar, caer y levantarse; vivir de coloridas promesas con el corazón acelerado, sufrir, dudar, llorar y reír durante mil años… con la simple excusa de que éstos se convirtieran en una eternidad.

Porque ambos podían pedir mil años de guerras, de sufrimientos. Sólo si esos fueran equivalentes a una vida (y muerte quizá) al lado de ellas. Como una familia debía ser, como la familia por la cual _lucharon_ por ser.

Y cualquiera que los observara bien podría decirlo: _Eran felices_, pese a todo. Siempre cuesta arriba.


End file.
